dimension20fandomcom-20200214-history
Clash of the Corn Cuties
Clash of the Corn Cuties is the second episode of Season 1, also known as Dimension 20: Fantasy High. Fabian, Kristen, Gorgug, Adaine, Riz, and Fig must fight Doreen the lunch lady and her "Corn Cuties". Plot In the cafeteria, the party is preparing to fight Doreen the Lunch Lady and her corn gremlins. Fabian accidentally falls over after attempting to kill a corn cutie. Doreen uses a spell to lock the cafeteria doors, trapping the party inside. Gorgug and Riz are each able to kill one corn cutie, while Fig is able to dodge an attack from another one. However, another corn cutie hits Fig and she loses 3 health. Fig uses her guitar to attack with Dissonant Whispers and Doreen is wounded. Fig realizes that Doreen is being controlled by the corn, not the other way around. The party is able to recognize that the corn cuties are coming out of the corn ooze's multiple butt-holes. Fabian is able to jump over a table to attack a corn cutie, but he misses. Doreen attacks Fig and Fig is knocked unconscious. Adaine hits the corn ooze with a Witch Bolt, which severely wounds it. Gorgug sees a corn cutie approaching Fig and is able to slice it in half. Riz takes out a gun and tries to shoot a corn cutie but fails. Three corn cuties approach Adaine and she is knocked unconscious by them. Fabian uses his sword to skewer a corn cutie, but another one comes out of the corn ooze. Doreen attacks Kristen but it comes back on her and knocks Doreen out. Gorgug smashes a corn cutie while Riz shoots the corn ooze, but it is barely injured. Riz hides under a table, so all of the corn cuties go for Kristen and Gorgug. Gorgug loses 4 health, while Kristen is able to dodge the attack. Kristen escapes the corn cuties and is able to revive Adaine. Fig dreams about her real father but he quickly leaves, leaving the sound of a motorcycle revving and driving away, and a big smile is seen in her face. Fabian attacks one of the corn ooze's butt-holes and is able to injure the ooze. Doreen wakes up and attacks the party, but Adaine is able to take away her ladle. Gorgug is also able to kill another corn cutie, while Riz deals 6 damage to the corn ooze. Riz, Gorgug, and Kristen are attacked by corn cuties, resulting in Riz and Gorgug each losing 4 health and Kristen losing 3 health. Kristen is also able to go over and save Fig from dying, although Fig remains unconscious. Fabian goes to attack the corn ooze, and after dodging its attack, it able to stab it and deal 14 damage. Fabian feels that he has punctured something in the corn ooze with his rapier. Doreen attempts to jump onto a table, but face-plants. Adaine is able to hit Doreen but she accidentally bashes her head. Gorgug is attacked by a corn cutie and he loses 5 health. Riz jumps into one of the corn ooze's butt-holes and finds something that feels like fabric or paper. The corn ooze opens its mouth and swallows Fabian. The corn ooze attempts to chew Fabian and he loses 9 health. Doreen wakes up again and Adaine hits her again. Doreen's teeth fly out and she is once again knocked unconscious. Adaine freaks out and goes into a panic attack. Gorgug slashes the corn ooze and for a second sees Fabian's face. In the corn ooze, Riz is about to rip the paper up when he starts thinking about whether it is a clue or not. Riz starts to suffocate and loses 4 health. Many of the corn cuties attack Kristen and Gorgug, causing Kristen to lose 4 health and Gorgug to go unconscious. Kristen and attempts to rescue Riz, but is unable to. Fabian is able to get out of the corn ooze and tries to rescue Riz. Doreen starts to die and warns Adaine to not trust the faculty. Adaine then casts Friends on the corn ooze and attempts to get it to put down the corn but fails. Riz attempts to grab Fabian's hand but is unable to reach. Adaine is once again attacked by corn cuties and she loses 4 health. Kristen thinks about persuading the ooze non-magically but realises that the gremlins/cuties seem to have more conscious minds and hte ooze will be difficult to convince. After Kristen fails attempt to hit a cutie, the ooze begins to eat the vat of corn, grow bigger and heal its wounds. Doreen fails her death save and as she dies accuses Adaine of killing her and places responsibility for figuring out what happened onto the high schooler. Adaine then casts Friends on one of the corn cuties and convinces it to attack another corn cutie. Riz finally grabs Fabian's hand and is able to escape with the paper. Kristen looks at the piece of paper, which shows her runes of darkness. Fabian is attacked by a corn cutie and is knocked unconscious. Kristen uses her staff to destroy the parchment, but she falls onto the floor and is knocked unconscious as well. Adaine uses mage hand to grab the paper but is not able to destroy it before Gorgug fails his death save and dies. Riz fires his gun at the parchment and it is destroyed. All of the corn cuties and the corn ooze disappear into nothingness and the cafeteria doors opens. Adaine uses message to get Mister Gibbons to come into the cafeteria and sends him to find help while Riz is able to stabilize Fabian. Riz goes out into the hall to try and find a cleric to revive Gorgug. Riz gets Principal Aguefort and they run back to the cafeteria, arriving just as Kristen dies. Principal Aguefort is able to use the egg of the last Phoenix to revive Gorgug and Kristen, although he kills Mister Gibbons and himself as the cost to revive them, after warning the party of the foul play at the school. Featured Characters The Bad Kids * Adaine Abernant * Fabian Seacaster * Fig Faeth * Gorgug Thistlespring * Kristen Applebees * Riz Gukgak New * Corn Ooze & Corn Cuties * Fig's Father (voice only) Returning * Doreen * Arthur Aguefort * Mister Gibbons Mentioned * The Nightmare King * The Last Phoenix Category:Fantasy High